


Life After Death

by Queen_Frostine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accelerated Puberty, Alternate Universe, Always a Female Harry Potter - Freeform, BAMF Harry, Cauis still looks like a young Grindlewald, Cedric used to be Harry's boyfriend, Dark Jacob Black, Death, Dhampir, Don't Judge Me, Edward does look like Cedric, Eventual violence, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Green Eyes, Grief/Mourning, Half Breeds, Harry is a Little Shit, Infidelity, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mistress of Death - Freeform, Morally Grey Harry Potter, More adult realistic things in Twilight, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Please Don't Hate Me, Powerful Harry Potter, Puberty, Queen - Freeform, Real Life, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Sassy Harry Potter, Swearing, Triad couple, adult in a kid body, clueless cullens, confusion of sexuality, cynical harry, getting ahead of myself, got inspiration while i was high, it creeps harry out a lot actually, lots of vamps, lots of wolves, making it up as I go, maybe later on though, maybe? - Freeform, rating may go up later, underage romance, underage sexual situations, vague feelings of world domination, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Frostine/pseuds/Queen_Frostine
Summary: Female MoD!Harry gets reborn into a different universe. Ending up in the body of stillborn Renesmee Cullen. She now has to adjust to being raised as a half-vampire with a bunch of weird vampires who don't know how to vampire properly. Oh and they also let a shapeshifter wolf try and court her!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/?, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter/?, Jacob Black/?, Jasper Hale/?, Pairings may change later, Renesmee Cullen & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320





	1. The end of her life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bonjour Readers! I got this idea when I was high and washing the dishes, so I thought why not write it. Btw it’s not beta’d and I am just writing the plot as I go along. 
> 
> [Disclaimer: Don’t own HP or Twilight (haha as if)]

Iris Lily Potter-Black had a lot of hardships throughout the years, since the tender age of one she already met death. And throughout the years she continued to face death, even going so far as calling him an old friend. She fully embraced him when she was seventeen, this time expecting to actually die this time. She walked into that forest that day not fearing the end. Welcoming it for what it was to her. _Peace_. Some days she even goes as far as wishing for it. But instead Death made her come back to the world of living again and again. To finish what was started. So she gave up on a happy ending anytime soon. After the last wizarding war she retreated into her new home at Grimmauld Place, that her godfather gave to her in his will. No matter how many painful reminders of the past there was at that particular place. She hid in her little hole of misery while everyone else was celebrating the defeat of Voldemort. The end of the dark days. While she was mourning all the lives that were taken in the war between her and a madman. Mourning her childhood. Mourning her parents who gave up their lives for her, and for many others who willingly gave up their life for her because they believed in her being the chosen one. They believed her to be somehow better, more important than themselves.

It took her months before she let anyone see her again. Before she left her new home. And when she finally came back to the living people she realized with equal jealousy and happiness that they were moving on already, slowly but surely. Inch by inch they started to put it past them. They will always have the scars and the memories but they already accepted what happened and started making peace with it. Accepted that it was all over. They got jobs, went back to school, even some started new relationships. Everyone was living their lives again and she wasn’t. She was stuck like rock on the bank while everyone else was part of the river of life; moving, changing , evolving. All she was able to do is watch them. Watch them all grow in the sun while she is stuck in the dark. She was still, a bystander in what you would call ‘her’ life. So to not worry anyone she put on a front and pretended she had moved on as well. 

Iris congratulated Ron on his joining the Auror’s and climbing the ranks, she expressed her happiness to Hermione when she went back to Hogwarts to take her NEWTS. She played her role as the war hero when Kingsley was elected as the new Minister of Magic. She wore a big smile and attended the party they threw for him, pretending to enjoy it all. Neville also went back to school as an intern for Professor Sprout for Herbology, so she told him she was glad and smiled the same fake smile. Luna went to pursue hunting down rare and new animals for her father's Quibbler, she tried to fake her happiness for Luna too. But of course that blonde waif saw right through it. And gave her a pat on the shoulder with a serene smile and told her “The nargles are gone, but the fog isn’t.” making Iris’ smile drop and her shoulders slumped, her mask of perfect content and acceptance was gone. And in its spot was one of defeat and desolation. 

Over the years it got better pretending, some days she even believed the pretense herself. But other days, the dark days she realized what a lie it still is. She would get so depressed and get lost in the emptiness of her home and her life. She’d hide away in her place and drink fire whiskey, going over her memories of the war. Reliving every mistake she made, and how it could've gone differently. Thinking of what she could’ve done differently, changed something. Realize the truth sooner. To save way more lives. Irish Potter became bitter and cold and lonely to the world.

But despite this she still visited her godson every Sunday, and her friends. Making sure to regularly wear the mask she crafted each time to make sure they don’t worry about her. As everyone started to move on they also grew up. They _physically_ got older. What Iris didn't realize is that fateful day she won the war, the day she collected all three hallows by accident. Is also the day she stopped aging. The day her time froze in place. Her mortal life died the day Voldemort did. Forever stuck at the turbulent age of seventeen. Of course it took awhile before anyone realized that, with them being witches and wizards they age very slow already. So no one really noticed until a decade later. When all her other friends were getting more wrinkles and grey hairs and maturing into a full adult. She was stuck in between. Always in between, never a part of anyone. Always different from everything else. When she finally found out her immortality. It was the beginning of her retreat from the rest of the world. Hiding her newfound ability from everyone, not wanting anyone to know until she could figure out why exactly she is not aging. And hoping to god she could fix the problem in the process. 

Now here we are Iris Potter-Black sitting in the Grimmauld place at the age of Forty-three looking not a day over Seventeen. It was October 30th; the anniversary of her parents death and the start of everything. She was sitting in her favorite comfy chair by the fireplace finishing off her sixth bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey. Hoping to pass into sweet oblivion. She chugged the bottle empty and then promptly threw it behind her with a loud ‘clunk’. It fell into the pile with all of the other empty liquor bottles she finished off. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing the liquor everywhere.While violently hiccuping she stared at the orange auburn flames dancing around in the fireplace, embracing the numbness the magical alcohol provided. Startling her she heard a huge ‘BANG’. She jumped out of her chair with the elder wand in hand. Fog seeping into her home, a foreboding feeling encased her entire being as the world seemed to fade out. 

“Who is there?!” Iris growled out, her inebriated state encouraging her impulsivity. Obviously no one answered her. Impatient she called out “I said who the fuck is there?!!”

“My, my, you certainly have a temper” A soft,sidious voice cut out into the silent air.

Iris’ jaded eyes squinted into the darkness searching for the person belonging to the voice. “Who are you?” Her eyes were already blurring things together, not seeing anything that could be hiding in the newfound darkness.

“I am sure you already know, my Mistress.” A dark figure materialized out of thin air, turning into a thin frail looking man with pasty white skin and permanent black bags underneath his dark kohl eyes. Iris scanned his form noticing how the air around him seemed cold and still. Like it was actually interacting with the rest of the world “... Wait-what are you?” She asked sounding curious.

He stretched a wicked and terrible smile across his face “Why, my dear, I am Death. And you are my Mistress.”

That’s when Iris knew it was going to be a _long_ day. 

* * *

“So you're telling me that I am the only one who somehow unwittingly gained all three of the Deathly Hallows and because of that plus you took a liking to me I am now The Master of Death- All by accident?!”

“Well _Mistress_ of Death, because you are a female and not a male. But essentially yes. That is what happened.” Death told her, very amused. “You were the first person ever who acquired all the Hallows and deemed worthy by me.To be my Master-or Mistress if you prefer” 

“....T-that’s why I haven’t aged a day since I was seventeen. I got the stupid it objects and it cursed me with immortality. And that’s why I feel so-so stuck? ” She whispered in realization, staring off.

Death staring at her with an impassive face “Well you don’t have to be so ungrateful about it. Literally millions of others would-pardon my pun- die to get this gift. You are immortal now, my legacy and champion. I can’t have my Mistress dying on me now can I? You will be with me til the end of time. To my own end as well if I decide it.” His voice all hoarse and scratched informed her. His gaunt face then stretched into a smirk, one of victory and pride. “You are mine now, and I will be yours.”

Her eyes snapped back to him, ignited with the full force of fury she thought she had lost ago. “Why don’t I get a say in this? Don’t I deserve MY peace?! Don’t I deserve to finally rest and be with my family?!!” Her voice never rose higher than a whisper, that was hard like a steel whip.

But to Death’s credit, he didn’t even react to her negative outburst of being tied to him forever and living on after him. “People rarely get what they deserve, you should know that more than anyone by now.” He spoke to her softly, as if he was almost sorry for her. Which was ridiculous, why would a primordial force like death feel empathy with a human witch.

Iris’ fury melted away as quickly as it came. “...Then what now? What am I supposed to do now? Live out this stupid life, watching everyone I ever knew wither and die. Being forced to not to save them. Stuck looking like a bloody teenager?”

“Well I suppose you can do that. Or you have the option to live a new life. A life where you get to experience what you never have before. You can take the break you say you have been needing. And when you are done you can come back to me and begin the training I have for you. Time is not of the essence here so you can take time off for as long as you need it. I will always be here, waiting for you when you’re ready for your adventure with me.”

“Just what are you suggesting?” Iris wondered, her interest immediately piqued by the offer of a new life, maybe even a better life. Just as so long she comes back to Death in the end. 

“I am suggesting that you live off your desire for a human life in another world. A world where you can be whoever you want to be. A world where you can restart and begin again. Although I should warn you, I am not able to choose where you go. That's not my area, it's Fates. It will be like a lottery if you will; I send your soul off and it goes wherever Fate decides to put you. So whatever life you have, you are stuck with until you decide to start your new beginning with me.” 

Iris thought about it a lot, she thought long and hard about what to do. The offer seemed awfully tempting, and it’s not like anything is tying her to this world anymore. She successfully faded into the background leaving all her friendships changing into more than distant acquaintances. So with nothing holding her back Iris looked at Death agreeing to his offer “Why not.”

And the next day Iris woke up inside some kind of wet, dark cavern thinking  _ ‘what the hell did I get into?.’ _


	2. The beginning of her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bella Swan (now Cullen) giving birth to her child. Iris finally begins her new life as a baby. And realizes how much Death screwed her over being the first ever born half-witch half-vampire breed to ever exist. Also her new family catches on how much different she is as well. (And also what the hell is Cedric doing here?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos &/or the comments. I am so grateful and surprised you like it so much. I half thought this idea would be too ridiculous.I re-watched the breaking dawn pt. 2 over a couple times to get inspiration, and I noticed how little Renesmee actually talks and interacts with the charters, to me its like she has no personality. So hopefully with writing this story it gives her more personality and life to this character. BTW I picture Renesmee/Iris to look mostly like Mackenzie Foy. Just with more curly reddish hair and the same green eyes she had in HP world. ( her more adult body build will be different than actress however, but you'll see more of that once she goes through puberty in later chapters.) And I also have no real medical knowledge of most this, so the whole placenta detaching and how it would look like from the inside is all made up. Enjoy! And let me know what you guys think!

After agreeing to Death’s ludicrous deal Iris went to bed with a lighter mind and heart. Sleeping better than she had in years. But waking up was a different story, she woke up not where she went to sleep. Waking up in a small, soft cave of sorts was alarming to the say the least. It was dark and murky, and her body felt so tiny and squishy. _‘What the hell did I get into?’_ Iris thought, she tried screaming out but with fluid everywhere all she did was choke. She blinked her eyes a couple times but everything was too blurry to make out. Starting to panic Iris thrashed around, clawing at the soft fleshy walls surrounding her. Looking down at her limbs she froze. _‘Oh my god...I’m-I’m a FUCKING BABY THAT’S STILL INSIDE A WOMB.’_ This started another round of panicking. And hyperventilating while submerged underwater is not pleasant. She swallowed more fluids while flailing even harder and it wasn’t until she heard a muffled voice from the outside world “Something is wrong with the baby. I can’t read it’s mind anymore.” The voice while heavily muted sounded very soothing, it calmed her down instantly. _‘Why does that voice sound so familiar?’_ Iris wondered. 

Now more calm, Iris settled down in the placenta sack she was currently in. Straining to hear more outside of this body she was inhabiting. “What do you mean something is wrong?!” A higher pitched voice yelled out. “Is he ok?!” _‘_ **_He_ ** _?! Why do they think I am a boy…..Oh merlin, I better not be a bloody boy.’_ After checking to make sure she did not in fact have male genitalia with her limited range of movements she focused back onto the voices 

“...think it means, Carlisle?” Feeling cold (what she assumes are hands) prodding at her, Iris squirmed around trying to get away from that uncomfortable feeling. “Well with everything I can check right now, he is fine. He has a healthy heartbeat. And with our limited ability to even check on Bella and her fetus that is all I can tell you right now. But just to be sure, you probably should be put on bed rest Bella.” The voice was just as smooth as the other male she heard earlier. _‘Hmm so my new mother is named Bella...ugh why did it have to be_ **_her_ ** _name.’_ Iris thought mildly disgusted that the person who is carrying her is named after a psycho bitch. 

“It still doesn’t explain why I suddenly can’t hear its mind.” The voice from before replied with irritation. _‘Why the hell would anyone wanna hear an infant’s mind anyway’_ Iris paused by that train of thought _‘And for that matter how could he have read a mind of an infant that is inside a womb? I thought legilimency doesn’t work like that.’_

“It could be that he is just now developing the ability to block you.”

“But what about Jasper not being able to feel anything from it either, or that Alice couldn’t see _any_ visions about any of us at the exact same time the thing went silent?” The first voice she heard kept on talking with who she is assuming is their doctor. But she didn’t hear the rest of it, already exhausted her new fragile body Iris slipped into an uneasy slumber. Too tired to even try to make any sense of their talk of people having abilities that seemed impossible. 

Not being able to tell time in this weird prison Iris didn’t know how long she was asleep. But she did hear a lot of raised voices going on around her. Someone out there was clearly not happy. Not only were they talking loud but they were talking fast. And for reasons she couldn’t explain, it started making her feel uneasy, in fact she hasn’t felt this stressed since the middle of the war. Her heart started racing and she couldn’t help but cry. _‘Oh crap, not only did my body reset but emotional control did too. Lovely’_ Suddenly she heard a weird squelching noise and the prison she was stuck starting detaching from the woman carrying her. Blood started filling around her. _‘ Uh-oh that’s not good.’_ Struggling to breathe with this new found situation, she screamed as hard she could. _‘Great I am already going to die before I could even get to live.’_

The noise around her amped up to a million, probably realizing that she was dying as well. A lot happened while she was slowly dying, lots of movement and lots of panic. She felt her carrier move as well. Just as she thought she was done for something sharp ripped into her prison. It slashed half way through before it met resistance. “Rosalie don’t!” With a confusing crash and more yelling “Alice get her out of here.” Iris was still adjusting to the process of being cut out of the placenta sack she was in. But she was coherent enough to hear her new mother's wailing screams of pain. Which meant she obviously (and unfortunately) took no pain meds prior to the messy procedure, “Save her! You gotta change her.” A brand new beautiful voice broke out of her trance. Another voice replied back “I can’t. Not when it is still inside of her. I gotta get him fully out of there first.” Cue more pained screams from my new biological mother. 

The unbelievably attractive voice, that broke through the horrible screams, spoke again “Stay focused, Bella. You gotta keep the heartbeat up.”

**_“No, he’s suffocating!!”_ **

Then (from what she could guess) teeth ripped her the rest of the way out of this body. And for what it seemed like the first time in her life (or at least her new life) she felt a slight breeze of the new world hit her. It was harsh and cold, she couldn’t help but fight the new sensation. Being still slick with her new mother’s blood and other questionable fluids. Iris felt extremely grossed out at the moment. She could now hear the outside world more clearly. 

Precious seconds ticked by as she laid still half inside her mother’s body. Sudden movements of alien hands reached around her body lifting her up out of the person that carried her into life. With a weird chuckle, the first voice she ever heard in this new world said “It’s Renesmee.”

Confused with that awkward proclamation, Iris cried out for the first time in this new world she found herself in. Without avail she tried valiantly opening her eyes so she could see, but the fluids she was covered in were disgustingly sticky and it was very hard to move her eyelids. Which made her predictably frustrated. _‘I went from the most powerful witch and war hero. To not even be able to open my god damn eyes!’_ Iris felt vulnerable and scared. So with as much force as she could she cried even more. More movement signaled her that she was being grabbed, placed upon her new mother's breast. Close to the heart. Followed by Bella’s sudden twitch, moaning out. Iris sent out an instinctive flare of magic. (Unknowingly helping preserve her mother’s life) as protection. “Beautiful” The hoarse voice that was apparently her mother breathed out before everything turned even more chaotic. 

Multiple shouts of “Bella!” Reached her new ears, slightly wincing, Iris kept on crying. Especially when she was suddenly ripped away from her mother _‘Something is definitely wrong.’_

“Jacob take the baby!”

“Keep **that** away from me.” That unusually attractive voice growled at the other person. Iris vaguely felt offended. But was too focused on how her magic was acting crazy. A new, female voice entered her range of hearing “Edward” She demanded softly “I’ll take her. I promise, I am ok.” Iris was then bundled in a soft blanket and taken away from her mother. Not knowing if she was ok, if she would make it.

Minutes later, Iris was finally able to open her eyes. She might’ve preened a little bit when she heard a soft gasp with the following compliment about how green and beautiful her eyes were. Blinking away the leftover gunk in her eyes she focused on who was holding her. And she if was able to even gasp, she would’ve. A beautiful fair haired creature was cradling her. Obviously not even human. With how brightly she glowed with her essence and how much she screamed predator. Iris knew she was no Veela. The woman felt more like death more than anything else. _‘So one of death’s creatures?’_

* * *

**Edward’s POV**

After the bizarre incident with the fetus going silent to his abilities, his doubts increased about keeping the thing inside his precious Bella. He just couldn’t see why Bella kept that thing, it was killing her! Did she not know that if she dies, he is not going to continue living after her death. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Jacob Black a while ago, he made the mutt promise he’d kill him if things go wrong from the birth. And as of right things were going wrong. Bella bent over to pick up her styrofoam cup filled with blood when a loud horrible noise ripped through the air, and Bella fell down, as if she were a puppet with her strings cut off. I swooped in with my vampire speed and rushed to the hospital bed Carlisle installed when we first found her condition. Her pained screams were too much to bear. _‘I gotta get this monster out of her NOW.’_ “Rosalie pass me the morphine.”

Alice was already on the phone with Carlisle, he heard him tell Alice that it sounded like the placenta must have detached and it was suffocating the baby. She repeated what he said to her out loud to Bella and Jacob. That made Bella panic faster and she grabbed her stomach “He said he is coming as fast he can.” The morphine needle pierced Bella’s skin, she gasped in more pain and fear. 

“What do we do?” Rosalie asked, looking at Bella in concern. Edward already could hear her thoughts about making sure the baby was ok. Not caring that it was killing right now. His anger mounting he focused even harder on the situation. Just in time Edward caught Rosalie’s hand with the scalpel, she was about cut into Bella before the medicine fully hit her. “Let the morphine spread.”

“There is no time, he is dying!” Growled Rosalie 

Before Edward could refuse Rosalie, Bella screamed out “Get him out now!”

Frozen in shock of whether or not he should listen to his wife, he let go of Rosalie’s hand. And she immediately started slicing into her abdomen. Jacob began coaching Bella not to look at what she was doing. More pained screams erupted followed by blood gushing out around the wound. Everything flashed in moments. Edward noticed Rosalie’s slowed movements, her bringing the bloodied scalpel to her face. Her eyes were pitch black. “ROSALIE NO!” He shoved her away from Bella. “Alice get her out of here.” As calm as he could, he took over on slicing open Bella. 

“Save her, you gotta change her!” The annoying mutt demanding him to bite her. 

“I can’t. Not while he is still inside of her.” As much as Edward would very much like to forgo saving the baby and just change Bella right then and there. He knew his wife would hate him forever if he did that. And he couldn’t bear the thought of Bella hating him for all eternity. “I gotta get him out first.” Bella began screaming once more. 

“Stay focused Bella, you gotta keep the heart beat up.”

“HE’S SUFFOCATING.” was her only reply

Once the scalpel wasn’t enough anymore, Edward bent down and tore open the womb with his teeth. Valiantly ignoring how intoxicating Bella tasted, he wiped off the excessive blood on his face and smiled for the first time since their Honeymoon. He saw the frail figure of his baby curled up still half inside Bella. _‘My baby. MY baby.’_ Edward thought with such love he didn’t know he had for it. He carefully and slowly scooped up the small infant, and held it closer to him. That‘s when he got to see all of the baby and realized with even more joy _‘It’s a_ **_girl_ ** _. I have a baby girl.’_ He looked at his wife and smiled even wider “It’s Renesmee.” He heard the most beautiful noise, his baby girl crying out. She started cooing a little bit when he brought her to Bella. “Beautiful.” His wife echoed his thoughts. 

The baby cried in horror, it was if she could feel that her mother was dying. Bella’s heartbeat started slowing down. She lost too much blood. A weird and powerful energy surged throughout the room. It was unlike anything Edward ever felt, he felt enveloped in warmness and electricity. For that brief moment he felt safe and alive. It jolted him into shock, he hasn't been able to feel alive like that since the beginning of the 1900s. When he was still human. _‘What the hell.’_ Edward took the baby away and tried to hand her off to Jacob. 

“Keep that thing away from me.” He refused, not wanting to hold her. 

Edward started trying to figure out what to do with the baby, when Rosalie came back into the room, fresh from eating a container of animal blood. “I’ll take her. I promise I am ok. Let me take her.” He nodded distractedly (momentarily forgetting about the weird energy that appeared in the room as soon as she was born). She took her out of the room. Where Jacob was currently doing CPR on the lifeless body of Bella. He went to the medicine cart and took out the metal syringe full of his venom. 

“What is that?” Jacob questioned.

“It’s my venom.” He said while stabbing her in the heart with it. But it wasn’t working. Her heartbeat wasn’t beating, she wasn’t screaming in pain from the transformation. 

“It’s not working.” Jacob stated obviously. Giving up on CPR, believing she was gone.

Edward began biting her on all her vital points, and then started up CPR again. “Come on, come on Bella! Live!!!” But she remained silent. Jacob, not being able to handle it anymore stormed out of the house, tears rushing down his face. Edward paid him no mind to it anymore, his sole focus was on trying to get his wife back to life. “Come back to me....please baby.” He desperately whispered, repeating her name over and over out loud, as if that would make her wake up. He looked up from his position over her prone body. He could already hear the wolves running towards the house. Their minds fogged over in red with the intent to kill. (Someone must have informed them that the baby was born, and Bella was dead.) 

“Jasper! Alice!” Calling out to his family in warning. He looked back over to Bella, kissing her forehead gently “You’re going to be alright.” Still covered in his lover's blood Edward went to face the wolves with Alice and Jasper flanking his sides. The rest of the wolves were here. Ready to kill his daughter, ready to kill them all. 

“We’re outnumbered.” Jasper muttered to Edward under his breath, he could already hear the thoughts of how much the odds were on them surviving in Jasper's mind. “Yeah by a lot.” Alice added in. Not liking her inability to see much of anything since the baby.

“I am not going to let them harm my family.” Edward promised, finally accepting Renesmee in his heart. He just got her; he wasn't about to let her go now. Teeth bared into growls, all seven remaining wolves of the Uley pack of wolves bolted towards them. 

All three vampires rushed forward to protect the house, and its occupants. Tackling some of the wolves, til they slowly got overpowered. Alice was the first one to be blindsided by them, then Jasper getting distracted by Alice needing help he got cornered. That’s when Sam, the Alpha of the pack, took the opening and pounced on Edward, his teeth getting ready to sink into his neck and rip his head off. _‘This is it. They are going to kill us and then murder my child.’_

That’s when Carlisle and Esme swooped in, tackling Sam. And Emmett coming in and punching one of the wolves helping Jasper out. With more numbers on their side, the Cullen's began fighting once more. The rest of Jacob’s pack even began to help out the vampires, rescuing Alice from another wolf. It was complete chaos, neither side winning. Both fighting over the life of a half-breed. One wanting to completely destroy the innocent life, and the other wanting to protect it. When all the vampires got backed into the front of the house, protecting the front entrance. Jacob came bursting through commanding the other wolves to stand down.”Stop it’s over.” His Alpha voice rang through the air. 

Edward was too busy reading Jacob’s mind, trying to figure out his change of heart. He saw Jacob at first marching back into the house with the determination of killing Renemee. His head filled with hate, then as he got closer he locked eyes with the most beautiful green eyes he ever saw. Her eyes were almost a bright neon. Jacob’s whole perception of the world shifted in that moment. _‘It’s like gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it’s not the earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, brother. A protector’_ Jacob fell to his knees in shock and awe. _‘She is my imprint.’_

“If you kill her, you kill me.”

Sam didn’t take no for an answer, he charged at Jacob. Forcing him to shift into his wolf form. Growling at the other Alpha, challenging him. 

With the cold realization from Edward, he called out to everyone “Jacob imprinted.” shocking all the wolves present “They can’t hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can’t be harmed. It’s their most absolute law.” He certainly did not like the mutt claiming his newborn daughter, but he was grateful that it offered protection from the other wolves. Officially subdued by the new information, Sam’s pack backed down and regretfully ran back to their reservation. Not being able to do anything now that the half-breed is the other Alpha’s imprint. 

It took three days, three awfully unbearable days til they heard any update on Bella’s condition. Edward was with her through it all, only taking breaks to be with his new daughter Luckily Rosalie was there for Renesmee, to help out. All the Cullen's were in awe of the little creature. She already had a head full of bronze colored curls, and the most vivid green eyes anyone has ever seen. She held the charm and allure that a typical vampire had. What worried Edward the most was she was growing at an alarming rate. Only being a couple days old she looked like a toddler. Full set of teeth, and mental recognition that she should not have for a couple more years. 

He remembers the first time he got to properly hold his daughter. She took one look at his face and panicked. Wailing out. She didn’t calm down ‘til Rosalie came in and took her. He was naturally disappointed, it was like somehow the baby knew his old thoughts wanting to get rid of her. He would make it up to her though _‘For each day I am still alive on this earth, I will make it up to her. I will never stop trying to.’_

Suddenly Alice looked up from what she was doing. _‘It’s time’_ She thought out to Edward. 

* * *

**Iris POV**

It took Iris a little bit to get the hang of being inside of an infant body. Or as her new name that everyone called her “Renesmee.” But by then she realized what kind creatures were her new family. Vampires. _‘It had to be fucking vampires’_ Iris grumbled _‘Not even proper ones at that.’_ With their various conversations she overheard she found out they didn’t even drink human blood. But they harmed poor defenseless animals, she would definitely full on revolt her new family if she ever finds out that they harm bunnies or Morgana forbid any baby deer _‘Fawn? Doe? I dunno, I just don’t wanna picture any of them eating any stags. They have always been a great symbol for my father.’_ A lot of cooing from the blonde female vampire distracted her from her thoughts. “You are just the most adorable baby. You’ll always be loved. Remember that.” Iris felt a bit reassured, no matter what creatures they were at least so far they loved her more than the Dursleys ever did. She however didn’t appreciate a bottle of icky smelling formula being shoved in her mouth. She scrunched up her face and with the help of a little magic she shoved the bottle away from her mouth. The vampire looked very startled. 

“It must be her vampire strength.” Yet another blonde vampire spoke out, watching interaction. He looked a little older than everyone else. And everyone seemed to refer to him first. _‘He must be the leader then.’’_ Iris was a little confused on the whole vampire strength comment however. 

“Already?” The woman holding her questioned the leader of the family. 

“She is something new, Rosalie. There is nothing out there like her, we don’t know what she can and cannot do yet.” 

_‘Oh great even in a different universe I am not normal’_ Iris grumbled, before getting distracted by a floating dust moat catching the light around them. Another thing she noticed is that her attention span wasn’t that good at the moment.So she got distracted more easily, combining that with her lack of emotional control. It was overwhelming and embarrassing. _’At least I have better eyesight in this world.’_

“Well she is not taking the formula I don’t know what else to give her.” The newly named Rosalie told the leader regretfully. 

“What about the human blood” Another vampire helpfully suggested “ She could still be craving that instead of human food.” he was more bulkier and broader than the rest and seemed more affectionate to the Rosalie woman. _‘I am beginning to think that there is nothing but vampires here’_ One of the vampires with their vamp speed filled up a new bottle this time full of blood, which surprised Iris, it smelt more appetizing than it should. They handed it to Rosalie and this time Iris couldn’t control herself, she ripped the bottle right out of her hands and sucked down the whole bottle in under a few minutes. _’Wait, I knew my new family were vampires. I just assumed they stole me from a human. But with blood smelling so good and their comments about vampire strength and me being a new species. I am beginning to think that I fuckin born vampire. I didn’t even know that was possible.’_ While everyone was shocked how much she drank so fast, Iris was being shocked by this new information. She wasn’t human anymore. 

“Can I hold her now.” The familiar voice she first heard when she got here. Rosalie reluctantly handed over to the male vampire. Iris looked up from her bottle and screamed when she saw his face. _‘CEDRIC?! What is he doing. Oh my god, I thought he was dead. Well he is, but now he is a vampire?! What in Merlin’s name is going on here.’_ Pain and grief flooded her entire person, she couldn’t handle so much intense emotions right now. She felt the beginnings of a panic attack. When thankfully Rosalie snatched her back from the strange doppelganger. “What is wrong? Why did she act that way?” The voice asked. Well she now knew why his voice sounded so familiar, it was Cedric’s voice. 

“Maybe it’s because she knows you never wanted her.” Rosalie snapped at him, while petting my hair. Soothing my frazzled emotions. Too many chaotic things happened these last few hours and just couldn’t deal with a vampire looking like her ex-boyfriend. 

“Rosalie.” The leader stepped in chastising her. “Don’t be so harsh.That is her father. He deserves time with her too.”

 _‘Wait? Hold up, the look-alike Cedric vampire is her new world father. This can’t get any weirder’_ Iris thought hysterically, she got handed back to fake-Cedric. And studied her new father, yes he did look like Cedric. But he also looked a bit older, he had a wider face and dark almost black eyes. He also was perfectly pale, while Cedric always had a tan from being outside practicing quidditch all them with his red flushed cheeks. Cedric, while handsome and charming always had that boyish look since he was still a boy. (Still a boy when he died). And this look-alike while looking around the same age looked somehow more aged and serious then Cedric ever was. So while they looked eerily similar, Iris could note the difference. Which however small, gave her comfort.It was already bordering on creepy that her new biological father looked like on of her past love, she didn’t want to venture onto incest territory. Because if her new father looked and acted exactly like Cedric, it wouldn’t be too far to say she could become attracted to that person. Cedric was a reminder of innocence and puppy love. Something she lost and would always look to find it again. 

While Iris was busy reassuring herself, that she was not attracted to her new father. Said father was busy marveling at how beautiful she looked. 

“She looks a lot like you.” A warm female voice spoke out, she looked very soft and maternal. It was nice and a little confusing. _‘Just exactly how many vampires are here? I wish I knew all their names, it's confusing just calling them by how they look. So far there is Rosalie, my father the Cedric look-alike, a big burly vampire, the leader of the family, and this new female vampire who reminds me of a cross between Molly and Andromeda. Is it normal for such a large group of vampires to nest like this?’_

“Ha! Yeah, Edward. She could be a mini you except she is prettier.” The big vampire joked ‘So Edward is my father’s name. Odd but doesn’t remind me of anything of my past life thank God.’ Edward grabbed her back from Rosalie and sat down and propped Iris up in his lap, essentially cuddling with her. She would deny it vehemently, but she kinda loved the feeling of being cuddled with. 

Two more vampires joined them in the living area.A smaller girl vampire, the smallest she has seen so far. She had a pixie haircut and looked more cute instead of the drop-dead beauty that was Rosalie. Attached to her arm, a gorgeous honey blonde vampire. He had a permanent grimace on his face, that is until he walked closer to Iris. Then his face turned into confusion and wonder. Iris was the only one who didn’t miss the pained look the small vampire shot at her companion before she schooled her face and skipped over to her. She informed the others that Bella has been cleaned up and then crouched down towards her “She is the most beautiful baby in the world.” The petite vampire squealed. Iris flinched at the high pitch tone. “I think you are scaring her.” Edward, her father, softly whispered to the petite vampire, who quickly deflated. Iris was only barely able to hear him, thanks to her new vampire senses. She did mentally thank Edward for getting her to quiet down. She wasn’t accustomed to everything being so loud now. Edward quickly looked shocked and stared down at her. 

“What is it?” The maternal vampire asked. 

“I, I think I just heard her speak to me in her mind.” 

_‘My father is the mind reader. Oh crap, what if he figures out I am not really baby. They might just decide to off her now.’_ Iris was internally debating on how far she would get away if she had to escape. _‘Not very far, not with how I can barely control limbs or magic.’_

“You can read her mind now?” The leader asked. 

“No not really, it’s like she projected her thoughts.” Edward looked at her studying to see if she would send him any more thoughts. 

“Well what did she say?”

“She uh thanked me for getting Alice to quiet down. Apparently she has vampire senses as well and it’s overwhelming her.”

The big vampire who was joking with her father earlier laughed. “She thinks Alice is too loud, that's hilarious.”

“Shut up, Emmett.” Alice pouted. Everyone else was smiling however, even Alice’s companion had a small smirk on his face. 

Mentally Iris started putting names to faces she just learned. Alice, the small vampire girl. Emmett, the big but playful vampire. _‘Now I just need to know the three other vampire’s names.’_

“It’s weird she has fully formed sentences. Her thoughts are very well organized and constructed for her age.”

“Does that mean she can actually understand us?” Rosalie asked, looking hopeful. 

Iris tried testing out a theory and tried to send out her thoughts again. _‘Uh duh of course I can. I am not an idiot.’_

Edward erupted in a full belly laugh. “She just said ‘Of course I can, I am not an idiot’.”

“Ooh! That is so cool! Get her to say something else!” Emmett sat down next to them looking at her like he was the baby and not her. So being a little shit she decided to send out, this time directly to Emmett (testing out another theory of hers) _‘I am not a toy for you to play with and entertain you.’_

Emmett jumped about a foot in the air “Woah. What the fuck!”

“Language!” the three female vampires chimed in.

“She just sent **me** her thoughts though.” Emmett breathed out spooked, looking at her in confusion. 

“She has her own power already.” The honey blonde vampire finally spoke up. Everyone was looking at her in open curiosity and confusion. She shrank a little from the spotlight. She really didn’t like being stared at. So she did the only thing she could think that would comfort her. She turned around and hid her face into Edward’s chest. “Guys, I think you all are scaring her.” Her father rescued her from the inevitable questions she would be facing. Her eyes started drooping, her father's comforting embrace and his soothing voice was slowly lulling her to sleep. “I am going to bring her to the guest bedroom and try to get her to nap. We can look into her powers later.” He scooped her, brought her head onto his shoulder as he walked away. She looked back at the other vampires and slightly waved goodbye. _‘It’s only to be polite’_ Iris thought already half way asleep _‘It’s not like I actually care about them. I mean I don’t know any of them.’_ With that the last thing she was thinking until she fell asleep against her new father. She will figure the rest tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Jacob finally gets introduced and you'll see Iris's reaction to him. I will try to update soon.


End file.
